


i know a place

by Eoki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, SuperCorp, after 2x08, kinda angsty idk, lena luthor deserves a thank you, maybe a lil too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoki/pseuds/Eoki
Summary: lena luthor's much needed thank you after 2x08supercorp angst ????this is a rly bad fic ngl i just wrote it for a friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fic and idk i tried and there's probably errors but im tired of editing it  
> title was inspired by "i know a place" by muna.  
> constructive criticisms and comments are appreciated !!!

A month. 

An entire month has passed since Lena Luthor turned her back on her mother and assisted in her arrest. Lillian Luthor's vengeful eyes were burned into the younger Luthor's mind, and it kept the CEO up at night wondering if perhaps there were alternatives. And every time at the crack of dawn, she'd still wouldn’t have come up with an answer. 

The faux bomb that was unleashed on National City did raise some eyebrows but was soon forgotten. The population was desensitized anyway, after all they could always rely on Supergirl to save them.

On the other hand, all Lena felt was confliction within her heart. Frankly, she hoped that it would change people's opinion about her. About the Luthors. She wasn't asking for much, she wanted people to trust her, and prove that not all Luthors are villains and notorious alien haters. There is such a thing as a good Luthor.

Yet, the story of the inert virus that was released on National City was quickly covered up by the DEO. The media was forbidden to release any information. They couldn't risk alarming the city after officiating the alien amnesty act not long ago.

Besides, Lena was dead set on having nothing to do with her mother anymore. She would rather carry around the guilt than associate herself with Lillian Luthor. Though, it did cause the Luthor realize how isolated she was in this harsh world. Despite her cold facade, she too had emotions.

Emotions and feelings that she could not even begin to describe. Thoughts and reveries about a certain reporter who could always be found at her door frame. Not that the CEO minded Kara Danvers waltzing into her office unannounced, or Supergirl landing on her balcony after a nightly patrol. Truth be told, she _enjoyed_ spending time with the other woman.

Keeping her eyes off Kara proved to be impossible, Lena noticed the crinkle that would form when she was troubled. The way she would stumble over her words and twiddle with her fingers when she was nervous. Not to mention the tiny scar above her eyebrow. And as a result of Supergirl and Kara Danvers' countless visits, she was able to put the pieces together.

Of course, Kara had no clue that Lena knows her little secret, she wants Kara to tell her when she is ready. She wants Kara to trust her as much as she trusts Kara. After all, Kara is the first person to put her faith in Lena after all these years.

* * *

 

It is another day at work, a pretty busy day at that too. Lena is finalizing plans for another fundraiser, and she had a few meetings scheduled. Sighing, Lena decides to take a break. She spins her chair around to look at the monumental view of National City. Moving to the city was one of the best decisions she's ever made, and meeting Kara ... Her train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

Turning around, Lena's lips tugs upwards into a smile at the sight of her  _favourite_ person in the city. The reporter had been dropping by more frequently lately, sometimes with questions and interviews, and sometimes with lunch. But more often than not, it was to have a little conversation with the Luthor. Lena noticed, since her work was seemingly piling up on her desk, but she'd always make time for the reporter.

" Hello Kara, what brings you here today? " Lena smiles as she puts away her documents, happy to see the Danvers.

The reporter returns the smile as she adjusts her glasses, " I brought you lunch ... I figured you were busy. "

A crinkle forms in between Kara's eyebrows for a split second and the stutter indicates that it’s a lie. Kara places the take-out on her desk and shuffles uneasily. Lena could tell from the way she's twisting her fingers and the slight crinkle forming that Kara had something on her mind.

" Thank you for the lunch, take a seat, Kara, is something bothering you? " Lena asks in a concerned manner, hoping to ease the Kryptonian's troubles.

Kara takes a seat in front of the Luthor and licks her lips. She wants to speak but coherent speech proved to be impossible. She beats herself up mentally for coming unprepared. The Luthor notices and saves Kara the trouble of panicking.

" Is this about me helping to throw my mother in jail? " Lena asks quietly as she locks her hands together, she never liked discussing about family.

Her cold and quiet tone did make Kara reconsider whether it was a good idea to continue. Kara understood the pain of losing family, but Lena was in different circumstances. The relationship that Lena had with her mother was too complicated and too personal for Lena to discuss with Kara. After all, she is just a _friend_.

Kara nods after a long pause, she argues, knowing that the Luthor didn’t care about the gratitude of the people, " You deserve a thank you after all you've done, people should know that you chose to save them. " 

" It's alright, Kara. I told you, I'm using L-Corp for good. " Lena smiles, the same kind of smile that makes Kara’s insides melt.

To Lena, Kara was her yellow sun. Despite all the bad things that happened, Kara seemed to light up Lena's life with just her presence, it made Lena’s heart feel a little lighter, it helped her sleep a little better. Most of all, she enjoyed coming into work more because it meant that she could see the Kryptonian. The Luthor was absolutely smitten by the reporter, more than she'd liked to admit. This warm bubbly feeling builds up within her whenever she was with Kara. _A feeling_ that she had buried in a six foot deep grave in her heart since her brother had turned to the dark side. But Kara Danvers is taking a shovel to her ribs, unknowingly digging all of who she is out and building a home inside her.

" You're changing minds, but I want to thank you still. " Kara persisted, adjusting her glasses that were already seated comfortably on her nose.

Lena chuckles with amusement as she leans back into her chair, " How about having dinner with _me_ , Miss Danvers? "

The CEO could not believe how fast the words spilled out, she had been wanting to take the reporter out since the gala. And the chance never came till today. She has always prided herself on acting on logic instead of feelings, but today proves to be the _exact_ opposite. She maintains her composure, despite her heart beat rising to a deafening crescendo. 

Lena swallows as she watches Kara's eyes widen and the words failed to come out of Kara's mouth. Silence hangs in the air for the longest time and Lena comes so close to taking her words back when Kara speaks.

" _D-Dinner_ ? " Kara stutters as she finally managed to get words out.

" Yes, I'll see you at seven. Wear something nice. " A subtle smile touches Lena's lips.

Kara Danvers could only afford a meek nod in place of any proper articulation.

" Yes, I'll see you .. I should uhm ... get going ... Gotta go back to work ... " Kara nervously chuckles as she backs away from the Luthor.

" Of course, go ahead, _Kara_. "

* * *

 

Lena Luthor is taking her out. For dinner. But instead of a miracle, Kara feels like the apocalypse is approaching. And this time, there is no escape pod for her. Without delay, Kara's instincts takes over and she finds herself in her sister's lab at the DEO. The older Danvers is making heart eyes at a certain Detective Sawyer instead of working. 

Kara did not think it through when she barges in, " Lena is taking me out for dinner and I need help! " Kara blurts a little too loudly because the couple turns around, surprised.

Alex spins around quickly, " Jesus, Kara! "

Kara could only afford a sheepish smile , " Hello. "

" Anyway, did I just hear _Lena Luthor_? " Alex turns to face Kara fully with a raised eyebrow, placing a lot of emphasis on Lena's name.

Kara nods, realizing how dry her throat is. Licking her lips, she glances nervously between Maggie and her sister. The silence in the air is _suffocating_ , Kara notes quietly, her mind was reeling and processing what had just gone down.  

" Well, looks like that's my cue, I'll see you, Danvers and little Danvers. " Maggie's lips cracks into a small smile before hurrying out of the room.

Alex's eyes follow the detective's figure out the door until she was gone from sight before turning her attention to Kara. She places her hands on her hips and watches her younger sister panic.

" Snap out of it, Alex! This is an emergency! " Kara stands in front of her sister, aggressively snapping her fingers.

" Alright, alright. Calm down, firstly, why did _Lena Luthor_ ask you out for dinner ? "

" Well, since the DEO is refusing to let Catco publish the bomb story, " the younger Danvers tries to explain, " I went up to L-Corp to wanting to thank her somehow ..."

Her voice gets softer and more mumbled. And at the end of her sentence, Kara realizes that she had brought this sticky situation upon herself. A crinkle forms between her eyebrows and she groans loudly.

" Well, so what's the problem then? " Alex asks in a puzzled manner.

" I need something nice to wear to impress her, Alex! She's the _CEO_ of L-Corp for god's sake! I can’t dress like I’m going to Noonan’s! " Kara exclaims as she throws her hands up in an exaggerated manner.

Alex shakes her head and hums with amusement, " Okay, okay. Let's go home and find you something so nice that _the Luthor_ won't even know what hit her. "

The afternoon progresses quickly and the dwindling sunlight made way for the evening that came accompanied by chilly winds. Being Supergirl meant that Kara could get ready in mere seconds. However, tonight was a different story entirely. 

Kara's apartment floor was _littered_ with clothes, as if her apartment wasn't small enough. Within the first hour, Alex had resigned to her fate that she would have to help dress Kara whenever Lena Luthor was taking her out. The older Danvers wonders why Kara was so skittish when it came to the Luthor, she supposes that Lena had the same effect on Kara as Maggie did on her. Alex was happy for Kara, afterall, it was a lovely feeling to be infatuated. Though, someone would get seriously hurt if the Luthor were to break her little sister's heart.

" How does this look? " Kara asks as she twirls in a tight sleeveless black dress that clung onto her body perfectly.

Alex was lying on the couch face down previously but cranes her neck to glance at Kara.

" God damn it, Kara, are you being serious now? "

" Does it look that bad? " 

Alex sighs loudly, " No, this was the first one I told you to wear . " 

" Oh ... "

" Well, you should hurry, don't keep the lady waiting. "  Alex hums with a grin plastered on her face.

Kara glances at the clock and she was getting dangerously close to being late. 

" Thanks for the help, Alex, I owe you big time. I'll see you. " Kara says rapidly as she dashes out of the apartment. 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor had barely gotten out of her car when her eyes catch the familiar reporter in a sleek black dress. Her heart _stops_ for a split second and it came back beating almost twice as fast. She let out a soft breath to keep her mind grounded and not let it float away into another universe. _A universe where she had Kara Danvers all to herself._

The evening winds stung against her skin but she didn’t mind, all Lena wanted to do is appreciate Kara's beauty. Mustering her courage, Lena strides confidently to Kara who is waiting outside the posh restaurant.

" You look lovely tonight, _Miss Danvers._ " Lena couldn't help but grin as she compliments Kara.

She has her hair tied up, like back at the gala. And Lena is loving every bit of her appearance right now. The Danvers is seemingly radiating with beauty, and it’s captivating to the Luthor.

" I could say the same to you, _Miss Luthor_. " Kara blushes shyly as she returns the compliment.

" Shall we ? "

Kara bobs her head as Lena hooks her arms with the reporter's and leads the way into the restaurant.

Kara deduces that Lena is a regular customer, or a VIP, from the service they were getting. She did feel a little out of place because all she ever ate was Noonan's. Nonetheless, it feels like a whole new universe, going out with the Luthor. As if she wasn't alienated enough already.

The waiter brings the duo to a private room where they could enjoy all the privacy they want. He left them after pouring them each a glass of some exquisite wine that the Luthor had specially requested.

" I had the chef prepare something special, I hope you're not allergic to anything. " Lena notifies as she takes a sip of her wine.

Kara chuckles nervously, " Not at all, I'll eat _anything_. "

Lena laughs softly along with her, " Lex would eat everything too. "

Kara curses herself mentally and mumbles a soft apology, she was afraid of offending Lena, truth be told.

" There's no need to, really. As much as I loved Lex, I didn't agree with his views. "

" And you disagreed with your mother's too. " Kara adds quietly.

" Yes, I have to stand by my own judgement without murdering anyone. I am a _Luthor_ after all, and that's what we do. " Lena chuckles quietly and takes another sip of her wine.

Kara stretches her arm across the table and places her hand over Lena's. She didn't know what came over her but she just felt compelled to do so. The two made eye contact and Kara is enamoured of the beauty within Luthor's bright green eyes. In that moment, the universe had hit the pause button. The Kryptonian wants the world to stop, _not for her, but for Lena_. Gazing right into the Luthor's eyes, all Kara saw ease within them, it was rare, and pure.  

The CEO never has time to rest, every day is a constant battle against the people who sides against L-Corp. Being at ease, is something she'd never expects to see from the Luthor. On the myriad days that Kara was at L-Corp, the only time she ever saw Lena remove her stoic exterior was when they were completely alone. Even so, it is uncommon to see the Luthor let down her guard.

" You don't have to do this to yourself, Lena. "

" Do what ? " the Luthor raises an eyebrow curiously.

" Pretend like everything's okay. Pretend as if none of this is affecting you. You're hurting inside and you deserve to heal, just as any normal person. You don't have to keep up this strong face all the time. " 

Lena chokes, there is a heavy silence between the two, and Lena's piercing gaze is intimidating to the Kryptonian. The Luthor hates to admit how right Kara is, she hates how much the truth hurts. The reporter has hit the nail on the head and it feels more like a punch to the gut. She hesitates for a long time, whether she should open up to the reporter.  

Kara, on the other hand, tenses up. The Kryptonian is practically sweating buckets, afraid that she has said something wrong to offend Lena. She attempts to think of ways to save their _friendship_ lest Lena decides to stop regarding her as a friend completely. Her palms sweats as she pulls her hand back away uncertainly as if the Luthor’s a predator, ready to bite her hand off.

Thankfully, the waiter saves Kara by bringing in the appetizers. Even _Supergirl_ needed saving at times. The waiter picks up on the heavy tension in the room and takes his leave hastily after serving the two ladies. Lena speaks after the longest silence and Kara decides it's _worse_ than being stuck in the Phantom Zone for years.

" I did what I had to do, no one protected me so I _had_ to learn to protect myself. I had to be my own hero. "

" If it's too much, you don't have to talk about it ... But if there's anything you need, just let me know. " 

" Just ... "

" Anything at all, _Lena._ "

" Just listen, for now. That's all I ask. "

Kara nods understandingly, gazing at the Luthor's bright green eyes. She wonders, _how_ did she get to this point? _How_ did this brilliant and beautiful Luthor turn into someone who is so wary of this world? Lena was a strong woman to the Kryptonian, Kara admired her intelligence and adored her wit.

" Lex was the first person I trusted after I was adopted by the Luthors. The system forced me to be independent, it taught me to fend for myself. But Lex showed me that I could feel safe around him, that I could _finally_ let down my guard. "

Kara purses her lips, she isn't expecting such a heavy conversation right off the bat. Then again, she was the one who initiated the conversation. She was thankful to finally be able to get to know Lena better, everything before tonight just felt as if the Kryptonian had barely scratched the surface of the Luthor.

" And then he turned away from the side of good, I did everything I could to bring him back. If he'd listened he wouldn't be rotting in a maximum security prison now. Losing him broke me more than anyone, and I shut myself off from the world after that. "

Sighing softly, the Luthor continues, her heart pangs from the memories of her once perfect family, " I grew up skeptical, cautious and guarded. In my world, it was survival of the fittest. "

" You're not alone anymore, Lena. Walls don't keep people out, they box you in. "

" Thank you, Kara. Though most people befriended me because of my last name, they all had underlying motives. But you're different, I know it, and it means a lot to me. "

Kara's lips tugs into a soft smile, she brushes her hand against the Luthor’s once again, " You mean a lot to me, and I'm glad I could help. I'll be here for as long as you need. "

The Luthor's heart _pauses_ momentarily, she's been through a lot, and it was the first time in a long while since someone had just listened. There is no judgement, no interruptions, no invalidation. Just pure concern and acceptance. 

" I know you're used to burying everything inside, so much that you don't know what it's like to not feel hurt. You're an amazing person and you deserve to be happy, you deserve to be able to be you. _You deserve so much better._ "

Lena Luthor's jaw drops slightly, she leaves her mouth agape. For a moment, her usual confidence slips away and it’s seemingly replaced with Kara's stutters. A comfortable silence sits between them, there is no words needed. Their eyes and hearts are doing all the communicating for them. A clash between green and blue, a new universe is forming between them. _A universe of two, just the Kryptonian and the Luthor._

Lena stands up from her seat and walks over, neither of them breaking eye contact the entire time. She embraces the reporter gently, holding Kara as if her life depending on it. Perhaps it did. Kara _did_ after all, save a piece of her that she thought was long dead. The Luthor breathes in the scent of the Kryptonian's hair, this was the feeling of solace she had longed for. In this moment, Kara Danvers is the only thing that feels anything near home. And _god damn_ , she didn't want to let go. She lets out a contented sigh, it’s been years since anyone has held her like this.

The Kryptonian feels exactly the same way too. Being held in Lena's arms reminds her of Krypton, of her mother and Astra. It felt like coming home after a long day at work, and kicking off her shoes to enjoy some potstickers. She wraps her arms around Lena's back and pulls her in closer. Lena doesn't protest nor pull away, instead _she allows herself to be vulnerable, allows herself to break in the hero’s strong arms._

Lena pulls away slowly after a while, she grateful to merely embrace the reporter. Neither one could express the way they feel for the other person, they were afraid to take the dive into the vast cold ocean where rejection potentially lay. Only when the Luthor returns to her seat did Kara realize she was staring at her.

" Thank you for that, Kara, I can't express how much I needed something like that. " Lena whispers with a voice filled with gratitude.

The Luthor felt vulnerable, but she felt at ease too. Nothing could compare to this feeling of truly letting go of her facade. It felt great to be able to drop her disguise. 

Kara's lips reveals the softest smile Lena had ever seen, and it made her melt a little on the inside. If Alex were to see Kara right now, she'd declare that Kara was shot by a love ray.

The pair is interrupted when the waiter brings in their dinner. The Luthor and the Danvers eats in relative peace and made some light-hearted conversations with jokes, nothing too serious, nothing too personal. Nothing that could possibly ruin their current friendship. Lena likes the way they were right now, but she wants more, she _knows_ she could be more with Kara Danvers. For Lena, she didn't want the night to end, she likes spending time with Kara. _It’s the only time she allows her walls to come down, the only time she could be at ease. The only time that this aching loneliness within her could be satiated._

Kara, on the other hand, was comfortable in her little bubble of denial. She had convinced herself many times over and over again that they were just friends, _fake it till you make it_ , she'd murmur to herself. The reporter loved the way Lena's eyes lit up when she’d share new inventions, and the way the Luthor raised her eyebrows when she was puzzled. These emotions were a harsh reminder of the last time she fell in love, she was completely blinded by James. _No way, no way_ , Lena is just a platonic friend, anything more than that just seemed utterly ludicrous.

* * *

 

" So, did you enjoy dinner? " Lena askes when they were outside, in the chilly and stinging cold.

Kara had her hands in her pockets of her cardigan and she looks up at Lena and nods, " It was delicious, I loved it. Thank you " Kara lets a slight grin form on her lips.

They stand awkwardly in the cold for a good ten seconds before Kara speaks up, " Do you have anything planned? "

Lena raises an eyebrow and shoots an amused glance at Kara, " Not at all. " 

" Do you ... " Kara starts to speak but pauses as she feels the anxiety building up in her rapidly beating heart, " Do you want to grab a couple drinks ? "

The Luthor is slightly taken aback, after all, she never did have many friends. Getting invited for a round of drinks was more than rare, it was practically unimaginable. She'd take it, of course she would, _Kara Danvers was inviting her for god's sake!_

" Drinks are on me till you pass out. " Kara adds with that ever so innocent smile that the Luthor could never say no to.

" Well then, lead the way. " 

In twenty minutes, the pair finds themselves outside of the ever so homely alien dive bar. Lena wasn't typically one who would frequent dive bars, given her status, but she was willing since Kara would be here with her. The reporter had explained on the way that it was one of her favorite places to hang out, apart from Noonan's. After all, it was the only place Supergirl could get drunk.

Slipping through the door, Lena and Kara finds themselves in a booth, away from prying eyes. Lena notices the strange behaviours that the patrons had exhibited and she knew something was up. The place was a little too sketchy for her liking, but since she’s with Supergirl, there’s honestly nothing to worry about. Then, she catches on, a patron with _claws for hands_. 

Strolling over, M'gann greets them with a friendly smile, " Hey Kara and _friend,_ what can I get you guys? " 

Lena replies with a small shrug, signalling Kara to order something for them. Kara thinks hard for a moment before deciding to go with her usual and a lighter drink for the Luthor. Once M'gann left them, Lena had questions that needed answers. 

" So, why did you bring me to a dive bar? "

" Well, uhm ... I like it here. " Kara stutters.

Lena chuckles at the reporter, " Seriously, Kara. " she drawls. 

Kara bites her lower lip and glances at the CEO. She had contemplated over this for a long time, paced around in her house a countless number of times. Every time she wanted to rip open her shirt to reveal the suit underneath along with the symbol of the House of El, something would stop her. But tonight, something feels different, she feels a little _bolder_. Especially after their conversation before dinner, Lena had earned her right to know.

" Don't freak out, but it's an alien dive bar. " Kara whispers so softly that Lena almost misses it.

" The rest of the Luthors may be notorious alien haters, but I'm not like them. " 

" I know you aren't, and that's why I wanted to show this part of my life to you. " 

" Kara Danvers, a _regular_ at an alien dive bar, how intriguing. "

" Well, Supergirl is one too. " 

The Luthor and the Kryptonian make eye contact and Kara is spurred on by a sudden rush of bravery. Removing her glasses slowly, Kara locks her gaze onto Lena. She undoes her wavy blonde hair and lets it fall past her shoulders. Lena pretends to be amazed, as if she didn't know. Not only did she want to wait for Kara to trust her fully with this secret, but also she likes seeing the reporter sweat nervously whenever she brought Supergirl up.

" The glasses do make a difference, I can't believe I never noticed, Supergirl. " Lena exclaimes softly, a large grin replaced her amazed expression.

But perhaps her acting wasn't as good as she had hoped, Kara raises an eyebrow suspiciously. 

" You knew, didn't you? " Kara gasps, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth dramatically.

" Well, you are Supergirl for a reason I suppose. "

" Why didn't you tell me? Is my disguise really bad ? " 

Lena giggles gently, " It's fine, Kara. Most people probably wouldn't notice. After all, we do spend quite a bit of time together. "

" Oh, do I drop by too often ? " Kara's face flushes to a light pink as she places her glasses back on.

" I don't mind at all. But thank you, for willing to trust me with your secret. Most people don't trust a Luthor. "

" You are my _friend_ , Lena. And come on, you're the only Luthor I know, and you're not evil. "

That sentence sends a harsh stab to her chest but Lena returns an amused smile to the Kryptonian, " As you are, I can see why you like it here, it's comforting to see a safe haven for off-worlders to truly be themselves. "

" I wish that someday they would be able to feel as safe outside as in here, " Kara bobs her head in agreement, " without any disguise. "

Just then, M'gann returns with their drinks. She serves them quickly, sensing the two women had much more to talk about. 

" Cheers to a better world? " Lena says as she raises her glass.

" Cheers to a greater Earth. " Kara grins as she clinks her glass against the Luthor's.

* * *

 

The night passes by in a blur for Kara, she wakes up in her apartment after a long night of drinking with the Luthor. She had no clue how she got back and how she was sober enough to change out of her dress. All she remembered was drinking glass after glass with Lena, and the rest of the night was a mere blank in her memory. She finds herself tucked under the warm sheets, battling a hangover as sunlight shines into her tiny, messy apartment. 

Running her fingers through her hair, Kara decides to look the Luthor up at her office, once she had gotten over this terrible hangover. Nonetheless, the Kryptonian forces herself out of bed to get ready for the day.

It’s slightly before noon when Kara finds herself at the entrance of the Lena's office. She knocks quietly and pokes her head through the door. The Luthor has her back turned away from the entrance. She doesn't spin around to face Kara, instead she stays static.

" Lena? " Kara calls out quietly, _perhaps Lena’s asleep_ , she muses silently.

The CEO then spins around to face the reporter, " How may I help you, _Miss Danvers_? " 

Kara’s taken aback by the Luthor's icy tone, she chokes, " D-Did something happen last night? Did I say something that I wasn't supposed to say? "

" No, I'm rather busy today, _Miss Danvers_ , so if you have no other burning questions, I need to get back to work. " Lena replies coldly, having _zero_ intention of conversing with the Danvers.

Her insides clench, _something is off_ , Kara knows she did something in her drunken stupor. She curses herself mentally, she had zero control over her actions when she was drunk. She messed up, _big time_. Kara is mad, furious at herself yet at the same time hurt. She thought she had the _perfect_ night with the Luthor. Now it just felt like her world’s crumbling apart and all she could do was stand and watch as it does. Tears cloud her vision, but she blinks them away, not wanting to cry in front of Lena.

" Lena, please. " Kara pleads with the Luthor, hoping to figure out what she did wrong the previous night.

" I'm a busy woman, _Miss Danvers_. " 

" Would you please just talk to me? "

" _Miss Danvers_ , I have a lot of work that needs to be done. So please, if you will, excuse me. " 

Kara bites her lips, adjusting her glasses, she nods, " If that's what you want, I'll go. "

With that, Kara leaves quietly, hoping that maybe time could ease the tension between the pair. But for now, nothing could lessen the anguish she felt within. Her knuckles had turned white from all the clenching she was doing and she was sure they’d go numb soon.

* * *

 

A couple days passes by quickly, the Luthor and the Super weren't talking. Kara had stopped going up to Lena's office, though she wonders how the Luthor is doing despite their cold war. Being ignored by Lena hurt more than she anticipated, Kara stayed home so she could just wallow in her sorrows and avoid the world. The older Danvers had noticed Kara's absence, well, she knew something was up the moment Kara stopped coming into the DEO with a huge grin on her face. Alex decides it would be best to wait it out, but Kara was seemingly more upset than ever before.

Alex knocks on Kara's apartment door, hoping that the younger Danvers would open up.

" Kara, open up. I know you're in there, James said you haven't turned up for work in two days. "

She hears footsteps before the door slowly swings open to reveal the younger Danvers, eyes bloodshot and her hair is messier than Alex has ever seen.

" What's going on, Kara? " Alex asks in a concerned manner as she invites herself in. 

" Nothing ... " Kara mumbles quietly as she returns to her spot on the couch, she curls back under the blankets and hugs her knees to her chest.

" Kara ... " Alex sighs softly as she takes a seat next to her sister. 

Alex studies her sister and she sees herself, back when Maggie broke her heart, " Has it got to do with _Lena Luthor_? "

Kara cringes at the sound of her name, it sent violent stabs to her currently breaking heart and she looks to the floor, avoiding Alex’s eyes, " How did you know? "

" Look, you behaved exactly like this with James. And come on, I've been here too. You like her, don't you? "

" More than I like to admit ... "

" Tell me, what's going on? Did something happen after dinner? "

Kara sits up and faces Alex who had nothing but concern in her eyes, " We had a nice dinner, chatted a little and then I took her out for a drink, told her I was Supergirl and then blank. After that, she starts to ignore me and _I don't know_ what I did wrong! "

Alex listens quietly, she pulls Kara into her arms and holds her as Kara begins to weep into her shoulders. Kara’s insides clench, and somehow, it feels _worse_ than when she lost Astra.

She breaks down in Alex's grasp, her chest feels like it’s caving in and her shoulders are collapsing on her, she vents to her sister, " _I can't help it, Alex! I just ... I really like her ... She's just ... She feels like heaven and bliss and just ... everything I dreamt of after leaving Krypton ..._ "

Alex wipes away her sister's tears and holds her a little tighter, preventing her from falling apart completely, she had been protecting Kara from the minute she joined the Danvers and she _hates_ to see her sister hurt.

Alex rubs soothing circles around Kara’s back, " Have you tried talking to her? "

" She's been pushing me away, I can't get through to her. I don’t know what else I can do. "

" What about _confessing_ to her? "

Kara’s wailing turn into silent sobs for a moment and she pulls back from her sister, " I don't think I ever could ... Alex … What if she hates me even more? "

" Kara, you need to iron things out with her. If she ends up hating you more, then that's her loss. _You can't lose yourself over someone else_ , even if you like them. It hurts now, and it will hurt for as long as you don’t clear this up. But even if she rejects you, it’s not the end. _You’re too strong for this_ , Kara, you can’t let someone mess you up so badly. You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love potstickers. " Alex says, after all, she'd been in the same situation with Maggie. 

Alex places a gentle kiss on Kara’s forehead and Kara’s giggles came out in broken sobs, “ Thanks Alex, you’re the best … “ she murmurs tiredly.

Kara stays in Alex's arms for the rest of the day, it lulls her into a dreamless sleep after a few sleepless nights. The Kryptonian felt a little more at peace than she’s been for the past couple of days.

* * *

 

Kara finds herself alone in her apartment, and it’s dark out already. Alex had left a note that the DEO needed her. Regaining her senses, it is near midnight already. She'd knew the Luthor would be at home instead of L-Corp. Without changing, Kara flies to the CEO's apartment.

Lena Luthor had poured a glass of wine and is enjoying the night view of the city on her balcony when Supergirl lands lightly on her balcony. She _dreads_ the conversation they are about to have, it had been ruining her mood for the past few days. 

" _Supergirl_. "

" We need to talk, Lena. " 

" About what? "

" That night. I can't remember what I did and what I said and why you're ignoring me. " 

Lena purses her lips and looks at the reporter, she missed her the past few days. But she had to steel her heart to protect herself from the hurt the Kryptonian could cause her.

" Maybe it's better you don't know. " 

" Why? If I've said anything to upset you, I'm sorry. But you can't just push me away without reason, it's _killing_ me inside. " Kara’s lips tremble, tears visibly building in her soft blue eyes.

" Am I not just a _friend_? "

" _No, no ... You're so much more than that ... God damn it ... Lena, I really like you!_ " Kara explodes silently, letting out all her anger and hurt from the past few days out. 

It’s as if the floodgates had opened and Kara's emotions were pouring out in uncontrollable waves. Her chest aches, and the air between the two women remains tense. Her tears drip and leaves a track down her cheeks and all she can taste is the salt on her lips.

Lena freezes, a confession was the last thing on the list she'd expect. Her mouth hangs open in disbelief as she stares at the Kryptonian.

" _You feel like home ... And I've never felt so strongly about anyone until you came along. I have super powers but you make my life feel like something straight out of a fairytale. I thought my life was bleak but then you came along and I see how colourful and beautiful everything is_ , " Kara chokes on the tears that push past her lashes, her lungs struggle to take in air because from the way the Luthor is treating her, it’s safe to say that it was an unrequited feeling, “ _You make my life feel so vibrant and even the smallest things have magic to them and god … I’m terrified of losing it …_ “

Lena turns away from the Kryptonian, afraid to look her in the eyes, and starts to talk, " That night, you said you just wanted a _friend_ ... not someone with romantic interests in you ... "

Kara swallows nervously, afraid of where the conversation might take them. This could be the end of the friendship between the Luthor and the Super. Both parties were dreading that possibility.

" You said you were tired of people befriending you just so they could date you ... I decided to give you what you wanted, and I pushed you away. "

" Lena ... I was drunk and I wasn't thinking .. "

“ Look, I know what you said was completely from the heart, and I’m sorry if you can’t accept me pushing you away. “

“ Lena … Please … “

“ Just let me have this, Kara, “ Lena pleads, her chest aches, _a piece of her is breaking yet again,_ she blinks away tears, “ this is my way of protecting myself. “

Kara’s lips quiver and she removes her glasses, she runs a hand through her messy hair and uses the heel of her palms to wipe away her tears, “ _Do you want this?_ “

Silence ensues and Kara locks her gaze onto Lena. Lena, on the other hand, shifts uneasily. She keeps her back facing the Kryptonian, trying to keep the tears from spilling. _Not in front of Kara_ , she tells herself. Her throat feels constricted and she can’t speak above a murmur. She closes her eyes, shaking away the tears, as if it’ll help her answer the Kryptonian’s burning question.

“ No … “

Kara take step closer, “ Then what do you want, _Lena_? “

Lena lets out a choked breath, it’s taking all her control to stop herself from breaking in front of the Kryptonian, “ _You._ “

The world stays silent, watching as the Luthor and Super interacts, Kara’s fingers gently dust over Lena’s arm and the Kryptonian turns her around. Gazing into the Luthor’s eyes, she wonders how anyone could not love this smart and brilliant woman. Cupping her face gently, Kara leans in, letting the tips of their noses brush and she lets her lips collide softly with the Luthor’s. Lena’s tears push past her lashes and comes in waves, for the first time in her life, she finally got what she wanted. Overwhelmed by emotions, Lena pulls Kara closer, and tighter, afraid that if she’d let go, the Kryptonian would fly away from her grasp.

Kara pulls away slowly, enough for them to catch their breaths but enough to feel like they are still whole. The burning sensation in the Luthor’s lungs are enough to remind her that she is here, and everything is real. The love and pain she felt for the hero is real and valid. Yet, it still feels like a reverie, and reality has disappeared along with their fears. The Luthor’s eyes cloud with a fresh wave of tears, she so desperately wants to freeze this moment, she wants to stay here. In this moment, there was nothing except affection between the Luthor and the Super.

“ About last night … I did mean those words but they weren’t meant for you, “ Kara speaks quietly, god she felt guilty, “ if anything, you’re the last person I’d say them to. “

“ So what … What does this mean now? “ Lena asks uncertainly, _her voice laced with a tinge of pain at the thought of remaining merely friends with the Kryptonian._

“ It means … “ Kara furrows her eyebrows and raises a hand to the Luthor’s cheek to wipe away the streak of tears on her cheek, “ _I want to be with you._ “

The Luthor remains silent, contemplating her next sentence. Everything just happened so quickly and even though her heart had calmed down a lot, her mind was still reeling from the kiss.

“ If you don’t want to … I get it, I’ll stay away from you. “ Kara nods after Lena was quiet for a while, her voice barely a whisper.

Lena shakes her head and let the words fall out from her mouth, her lips quivering as she mutters, “ _No_ … Do me a favour, will you? “

“ Of course, anything within my means. “

“ _Don’t leave._ “

Kara’s lips unknowingly tugs into a small smile, her heart never felt more relieved, “ Like hell I would, _Miss Luthor._ “

Lena chuckles came out as broken sobs as she wraps her fingers around the nape of Kara’s neck and pulls her in for another kiss. Kara snakes her arms around Lena’s waist and holds the small of her back. The couple press their bodies against each other tighter, both afraid that they might lose the other again. It took her years to build up her walls, and Kara Danvers came into her life like a bulldozer. Knocking down those walls was the best thing the Kryptonian ever did for Lena, after all, it revealed a side of the Luthor that no one else ever saw. No one except Supergirl. Lena was thankful, without those walls, _she was able to see a better place, a place with Kara Danvers._

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at/with me @ damnsawyer.tumblr.com  
> i just really miss lena luthor tbh  
> would be gr8 if u could leave a comment! or drop by my ask on tumblr! it means a lot to me!  
> xo


End file.
